


Sur la conscience

by Garmadder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father figures are gonna be the death of me, Guilt, Pain, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, infinity war broke me bye
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadder/pseuds/Garmadder
Summary: /!\ MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS !!!! /!\Sérieusement, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu Infinity War."I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part. - The worst part is that you didn't."Les pires craintes de Tony Stark se concrétisent, et avec elles, une certitude qui le hante depuis des années : tout est de sa faute.





	Sur la conscience

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Dernier avertissement : ne lisez pas ce one-shot si vous n'avez pas vu Infinity War. Immenses spoilers en perspective. /!\
> 
> Pour les autres : immense douleur en perspective. :))))

**SUR LA CONSCIENCE**

 

Il a vu.

Il a vu la noirceur. Celle de l’espace, des armées Chitauri. Leur vaisseau-mère gigantesque projetant sur lui son ombre terrible puis explosant dans un silence glaçant.

Il a vu.

Les a tous vus, défaits, morts. Leurs regards éteints, leurs corps abattus. Il a eu sous les yeux la somme de ses échecs, et dans ses oreilles la sentence effroyable. _Tu aurais pu nous sauver. Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait plus ?_ Puis la menace, les monstres, des inepties qui le dépassent, des forces qui lui échappent, tous orientés vers une destination commune : la Terre.

Il a vu et cela ne l’a plus quitté.

Depuis, chaque erreur commise n’a été qu’un pas de plus vers une catastrophe inévitable.

Ultron. Sa faute.

Des centaines de victimes. Anonymes. Innocentes. Sa faute.

Happy. Rhodey. Pepper. Mis en danger, presque tués. Sa faute.

La fin des Avengers. Sa faute.

Peter. Quoiqu’il arrive, sa faute.

 

« Et ce nouveau costume est hyper instinctif ! Au fond, c’est un peu de votre faute si je suis ici ! »

Tony ne peut chasser ces paroles de son esprit. Elles n’ont de cesse de lui revenir en tête depuis que Peter les a prononcées, après être apparu devant lui, comme sorti du néant, alors même qu’il le croyait de retour sur Terre. Quand il a entendu cette voix juvénile – _trop_ juvénile – s’élever à bord du vaisseau, un poids s’est abattu sur ses entrailles. Sa poitrine a vrillé, ses nerfs se sont électrisés. Non, tu hallucines, Stark. Le petit est en bas, tu t’en es assuré. Mais non, il est bien là, fidèle, dévoué, presque enthousiaste. Alors on se rassure, on se dit que sur Terre, ce n’est pas plus sûr qu’ici, mais on craint le pire. De sa faute. _De sa faute_. Il l’a lui-même dit.

Les minutes – les heures ? – se sont écoulées dans une confusion absolue. Ce sont les six dernières années, mais en dix fois plus fort et des milliers de fois plus vite. D’abord des dieux, des aliens, des dimensions inconnues… maintenant des sorciers, des capes conscientes, des pierres surpuissantes, un Titan, la fin de tout. Il a fallu garder la tête froide malgré les premières vagues d’angoisse qui se sont mises à refluer en lui, il a fallu rester éveillé et lucide tandis que les voix de Pepper et de Friday s’évanouissaient dans l’espace, il a fallu supporter les enfantillages de ces imprudents capricieux et incapables d’écouter sa stratégie. À ce stade, il ne cherche plus à comprendre. Ce jour, il s’y prépare depuis des lustres. Ce jour, le voilà, et lorsqu’il a dû affronter Thanos, pas une seconde d’hésitation ne fut permise.

Il a vu des êtres se démener, ignorer l’ascendant qu’avait leur ennemi sur eux. Il a vu la rage dans le regard de Quill, la même colère dépitée que celle qu’il avait ressentie, deux ans plus tôt, en découvrant avec amertume la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Il a su, tout de suite, ce que ferait Quill, il a su parce qu’il l’a vécu, il a su et a tout tenté pour qu’il ne reproduise pas la même erreur que lui. En vain. Il a vu chaque coup encaissé par Peter, les a tous endurés, les a tous éprouvés au centuple, directement au cœur. Il a vu Peter rester Peter Parker, s’évertuer à sauver tout le monde, à assaillir de vaines toiles cet adversaire colossal, le tout en plaisantant, le tout en s’amusant, avec une joie insensée au beau milieu du chaos…

Il a vu sa propre mort arriver. Il a senti la lame traverser son flanc, déchirant ses chairs, comme une rature fatale ponctuant son histoire. Voilà. Mort en essayant. Pas suffisamment, mais en essayant. La douleur est terrible, elle irradie son corps entier. Sa bouche n’est plus que sang, sa gorge n’est que nausée. Il a vu le gant, poing serré, pointé vers lui. Cette main ridiculement grande, ce pouvoir infini prêt à le frapper lui, un simple homme dans une boîte. _J’espère qu’ils se souviendront de vous_.

Il a vu la fin. Strange donnant la Pierre du Temps. Thanos disparaissant, les laissant meurtris sur les ruines de sa planète. Ça y est, c’est la fin. Sa faute. Sa survie, sa faute.

 

Le moment qui suit est étrange. Le moment qui suit, c’est maintenant. Un silence pesant, tangible, règle sur Titan dévastée. Tony croit reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Sa plaie, maladroitement cautérisée, le lancine. Alors, ça ressemble à ça, la fin du monde ? Se retrouver sur une planète inconnue, entouré d’étrangers contusionnés ? Faisons le point. Un sorcier mystique à la langue bien pendue venant sûrement de commettre la plus grave erreur de sa vie. Un robot femelle venu régler une vieille affaire de famille. Un homme, plus qu’humain manifestement, en deuil. Une fille-insecte empathique. Une brute au regard encore vibrant de haine contre celui qui vient de leur échapper. Un jeune homme épuisé mais toujours debout. Peter. Obstiné, courageux. Tony devine presque un demi-sourire sous l’abattement qui ternit son visage. Il se sent fier. Coupable, mais fier. Il le voulait meilleur que lui ; il l’est déjà. Il repense à ce rêve. Il repense à ce matin qui lui paraît si loin désormais. Si réel. Ça paraissait si réel.

Il a toujours haï ne pas savoir. Ne pas comprendre. Ne pas savoir, c’est être inapte à agir. Ce n’est plus dans leurs cordes, à présent. Thanos est sans doute quelque part sur Terre, sûrement déjà auprès de Vision. Lui évidemment aura été capable de le retrouver. Ils restent là. Se dévisagent. Il n’y a rien à faire, plus rien à faire. Leur chance est passée.

 

« Il se passe quelque chose… »

Mantis a une voix douce et éthérée. L’espace d’un instant, Tony a cru réentendre Friday. Une angoisse générale les saisit.

Il a vu. Il a cru mal voir.

Évaporée. Le temps d’un battement de cils, Mantis n’est plus que poussière.

Non.

« Quill ? »

Il a vu Drax se désagréger avec une simplicité déroutante.

Non, non, non. Pas ça.

« Stark ? »

Il a déjà vu ça en cauchemar. Ce genre de songe où tout visage familier paraît incomplet ou dénué d’âme. Ce genre de songe où ce qui se présente comme un soulagement se révèle être la pire des horreurs. Tony fixe son regard sur Quill. Dans de tels moments, on se raccroche à tout. On croit à l’impossible. Si je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il restera. « Quill, on ne bouge plus. » C’est ça, la stabilité, la stabilité, c’est ce qu’il faut, quelque chose de stable, du concret, pas comme ces pulsations qui s’accélèrent, pas comme ce souffle qui se raccourcit. Du stable, du concret.

Il a vu les premières miettes de Peter Quill se disperser au vent. Son regard a juste le temps de s’empreindre de désespoir avant de s’envoler avec le reste. Ses dernières paroles, adolescentes, se meurent dans le vide.

Que personne d’autre ne parle. Que personne d’autre ne bouge. Une lancée tenaille son bras gauche. Pas encore. Pas ici. Tony reconnaît cette lente progression de l’anxiété en lui : vicieuse, elle commence par une respiration lourde et saccadée, mais qui laisse le corps en paix. Ce n’est que plus tard que chaque parcelle de son être sera ébranlée par la détresse, que son esprit vacillera jusqu’à un état proche de la démence… déjà ses mains tremblent, déjà ses nerfs se tordent…

« Tony… »

Il se précipite vers Strange. Il le regarde, impuissant. « C’était le seul moyen ». Strange est digne, solennel. Et dans ses yeux passe une tristesse. Le cœur de Tony fait un bond. Il réalise. Strange sait. Strange a vu. Mais à quel prix… à quel prix…

« Mr Stark ? »

Comme dans les cauchemars. C’est comme dans les cauchemars.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Il refuse de voir. Il refuse d’entendre. Non, pas lui. Pas ça. Un haut-le-cœur secoue sa poitrine. Un creux dans le ventre. La gorge étranglée.

« Tout va bien ». Tony essaie de se convaincre. Si on le dit, ça fonctionne. C’est comme regarder Quill pour qu’il reste, si on y croit, ça fonctionne. Il s’approche de Peter, les yeux écarquillés. Tout va bien. Ça n’est pas en train d’arriver. Ça ne se passe pas.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe… »

L’horreur est trop crue pour que ses larmes coulent. La voix de Peter est brisée.

Il croise son regard. Il voit un enfant. Il ne voit plus qu’un enfant, pris dans un conflit qui le dépasse, perdu dans les méandres d’un monde trop grand pour lui. Peter se jette contre lui. Le choc de son étreinte est presque imperceptible. Son cerveau bouillonne. Il voit un enfant qui a peur de mourir. Juste un enfant qui a peur de mourir.

« Je veux pas partir… Je veux pas partir… Mr Stark, s’il vous plaît, _s’il vous plaît_ , je veux pas partir… Je veux pas partir ! »

Les mots se répètent comme des coups de poignard. Il serre Peter dans ses bras, il repense à son rêve. Si réel. C’est si réel. Il le sent ployer. Tony resserre son étreinte tout en l’accompagnant. Il ne le laisse pas, il ne partira pas. Accroche-toi, petit. Tiens bon. Tu ne partiras pas, tu ne partiras pas.

Il le regarde. Interloqué. Terrifié.

Peter le regarde. Tony ne saurait définir son expression. Il la sait juste déchirante.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il a vu ses yeux rompre le contact avec les siens.

Il l’a vu partir.

D’une seconde à l’autre. D’une seconde à l’autre, le jeune homme enjoué qui le regardait avec admiration n’est plus.

N’est plus que des cendres entre ses mains.

Tony est privé de tout. Pendant un instant, tout en lui cesse d’opérer. Il n’y a plus rien, plus qu’un tas de cendres. Autour, ce n’est pas du silence ; le silence, c’est encore un bruit. Là, il n’y a rien. Plus rien. Rien que des cendres.

Il se replie sur lui-même. Presse ses mains contre lui. Il fixe l’infini. Ferme les yeux. Le sent encore. Il est parti. Sa faute. _Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait plus ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait plus ?_ Ça résonne sous son crâne, en boucle, en boucle, quand ce n’est pas un « veux pas partir » ou un « désolé » qui émerge tout à coup, derniers vestiges de cette voix qui paraissait encore si réelle, si réelle, quelques secondes auparavant.

Ses doigts sont contractés les uns dans les autres. S’il lâche, il est perdu. C’est la pire, la pire de toutes. Il en a eu des dizaines, depuis New York, mais celle-ci c’est la pire. La plus violente, la plus douloureuse. Elle est physique, elle est mentale. Elle est personnelle. Sa faute.

Il a vu. Il a vu Peter Parker mourir. Il a vu sa plus grande peur se concrétiser. Il a vu.

Il craque. Il s’effondre en sanglots. Des sanglots muets, des sanglots nerveux, les sanglots de l’âme. Et si tu mourais, ce serait de ma faute. Je ne veux pas ça sur la conscience. Son sternum est secoué de spasmes violents, incontrôlables. Il peine à reprendre son souffle. Son souffle, il n’en a plus. Il pleure. Il imbibe les cendres. C’est aussi bête que ça. Des cendres. Même pas de corps. Il ne reste rien. Seuls les souvenirs. La culpabilité. La honte. La haine de soi.

Les autres aussi, alors. Ici, il ne reste que lui. Sur Terre aussi. Il n’est même pas chez lui. Il n’est même pas auprès d’eux. Il leur fait défaut. C’est son héritage. Pepper. Happy. Pepper. Rhodey. Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. Peter. Les larmes détrempent ses joues, s’écrasent sur le sol. Pour rien au monde il ne desserrerait ses mains. S’il lâche tout partira. S’il lâche il partira. _Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait plus ?_ Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Tous morts. Ils sont tous morts. Même pas morts. Partis. Disparus. Des cendres.

Il tremble, son corps tremble, ses doigts tremblent, il n’y peut rien, comme toujours, il n’y peut rien, ne peut pas l’arrêter. Yeux ouverts, yeux fermés, rien ne change : il ne voit que l’image de Peter devenant poussière encore et encore. Il ne pense qu’à ça. Ne pensera plus qu’à ça. C’est là. Des cendres. À jamais sur ses mains, à jamais sur sa conscience.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette scène est tellement brillante. Tellement brillante. Merci - et non merci - Marvel pour cette superbe et déchirante scène.
> 
> J'ai vu le film en VOSTFR, mais, écrivant en français, j'ai traduit les répliques. Ça rend évidemment moins bien qu'en langue originale, veuillez m'en excuser. Et je ne garantis pas l'exactitude des dialogues, d'ailleurs.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
